The Endgame
by ChewyKookie
Summary: To ensure her family's safety, Kagome enters a deadly tournament created by youkai society. Hosted every ten years to determine who is fit to insert themselves into their courts, only the strongest and victorious are rewarded with luxury and protection in the end. She will enter, she will fight, and she will win- even if she has to cross paths with the Western Prince himself.
1. A Seal of Fate

**Hey there, fellow writers! Summer's finally here so i think it's about time i start writing again! This is actually an old story that I've posted on Dokuga last summer (under the name of The Dream Weaver), but has been rotting away on my flash drive ever since *sweatdrop* i stumbled upon it today, and decided to put it up here on fanfiction too. Hopefully, i'll get around to writing it this time, so let's see how it goes! I definitely need to get back into my SessKag ship again lol  
**

**Hope you guys like it! :)**

**Summary**_**: When tragedy strikes her family, Kagome is forced to take extreme measures in order to ensure their safety. She enters herself into a deadly tournament created by youkai society, an event hosted every ten years to determine who is fit to insert themselves into their courts. Only the strongest and victorious are rewarded with luxury and protection in the end. After training for most of her life for this very opportunity, Kagome finds herself amidst a society she is foreign to and caught in battles that test her limit. Things only get more interesting when she somehow catches the attention of Sesshoumaru Taisho- The prince of the western lands and the one demon who decides her fate.**_

**Disclaimer: ****All characters belong to**** Rumiko Takahashi , but the story itself is mine.**

Chapter One: A Seal of Fate

The sky was painted in shades of orange as the sun began to set in the horizon, casting a last show of warmth before it disappeared for the day. It was beautiful, as any sunset was, but it only seemed to emphasize the lack of time she had left. Blue eyes scanned the sky once more before she stood up from her lotus position, sparing a few minutes to stretch before making her way to the rickety yard. She had spent most of her life preparing for the upcoming event; Ten years of breaking almost everything that defined her, only to build herself back up to become stronger and more resilient. She had worked hard- testing her limits mentally, physically, and spiritually- and had honed her abilities to as close to perfection as she could. But the closer the day came, the more the foreboding feeling grew. What if all that time and effort had been wasted on her? What if she couldn't even make it past the first trial? Taking a deep breath, she relaxed.

Today was the last full day of her training, the last time she could test herself before her departure, and she was just finishing her final lesson: archery. Now that she was proficient with the bow, she could finally admit it- when she had first started out she had been absolutely horrific at the sport. The first time she had shot an arrow, it had completely missed its mark and- by some supernatural force- had not only bounced off the far wall of the yard, but had also shattered through the kitchen window and pinned Souta's hat against the wall- right off his shocked little head. Needless to say, Souta absolutely refused to go within ten yards of her when she had her archery lessons. She smiled at the memory, shaking her head lightly. Poor kid. However, as time went on, her instructors had shaped her into someone malignant- lethal with both holy powers and the bow. It had taken a lot of effort and a good amount of blood and tears, but she had mastered it.

She frowned as she picked up her bow and quiver, dwelling on the reason behind everything: her training, her effort, her chance in the Akuma No Shiren- all leading back to one thing….that one night… Kagome furiously shook her head, pushing that dark memory to the very edges of her mind. There was not time for that, no point in wasting minutes remembering something that could never be changed. Clearing her mind, she swung out her bow, her body snapping into position on its own accord. Her spine straightened, her posture poised, and with a steady hand she grabbed an arrow and notched it. She waited patiently for the signal to begin, and the second she heard her instructor's voice ring out she let her arrow fly, her arm blurring as she rapidly aimed and shot.

The first arrow soared through the air and towards the tree at the very end of the yard, charged with enough miko energy to create a bright streak as it whizzed by. Just as quickly as it had launched another followed in its wake, as did another. In a quick succession that had taken years to master, the arrows shot forth and embedded themselves deeply into the trunk, the holy power behind them causing the wooden surface to char slightly. As the arm behind the projectiles lowered, Kagome turned her sapphire eyes away from her target and looked questioningly at her instructor. She watched as Kikyo strode over to the old tree and critically eyed the arrowheads. They still sizzled with pink energy, and were nestled deeply enough that if it had been a youkai and not a tree, they would have done damage. The older woman was inwardly impressed, seeing the arrows aligned in a perfect vertical row, and turned to give the young miko a rare smile. "Good work."

That was all that had to be said. Kagome smiled brightly, momentarily basking in her instructor's praise, before tipping her head slightly, "Thank you, Kikyo-san." Then she turned to the elderly woman residing on the bench behind her, grinning even more when she saw Kaede's nod of approval. Knowing that the lesson was over, she unslung her bow and grabbed her quiver. Beaming, she turned and walked over to the tree, humming happily. Stopping determinedly before the trunk, she began to ruthlessly yank at the arrows stuck there, comically sticking out her tongue as she pulled. Kikyo watched amusedly as she made her way over to Kaede, hearing the younger miko grumble about 'stupid trees' and how 'vengeful they were for being shot at'. She sat down next to the elderly woman, and together they briefly watched the young girl struggle against the oak tree.

"She's come a long way," Kaede's voice rasped, breaking the companionable silence. Her weathered face softened as she looked at her youngest pupil, nostalgically wondering where all the time had gone. She turned to Kikyo, grey eyes turning serious. "Do ye think she's ready?" Kikyo's face remained blank, but she nodded confidently.

"She's more than capable of holding her own. She has grown both physically and spiritually in power over the years." Caramel orbs clashed with grey. "She has worked for it and has sacrificed much to prepare for it. She is ready." The old woman nodded and looked back at Kagome, who had successfully packed away her arrows into her quiver. "However," Kikyo continued, watching the girl as well, "getting in is one battle- remaining there is another. She has a long journey ahead of her once she enters those gates." The two sat in tense silence, a feeling of foreboding settling in the air.

Suddenly Kikyo's head snapped up, her aura flaring as she felt a familiar presence coming towards the shrine. With a practiced grace she stood, her miko garb fluttering around her, before she called the younger priestess forward. As Kagome stopped before her, the joy soon faded from her expression as she noticed her instructors' solemn faces. Her eyes hardened with determination, knowing what was coming next. Her back straighten and her chin lifted, shedding her childlike persona to don one of a strong fighter. She waited patiently for Kikyo to announce her fate. The older woman looked down at her with a calm trepidation.

"It's time," was all she said before turning and making her way to the front of the shrine, intending for Kagome to follow. With a quick bow to Kaede, the young miko quickly took off after the other woman, knowing full well she was about to seal her fate.

Spine straight and strides even, Kagome matched the regality of the older woman, years of preparation cementing every learned skill into instinct. The pair walked calmly through the small home and stopped before the front gate. Kagome schooled her features as Kikyo opened the old door, her calm face masking the turmoil inside of her. A creak of hinges was her only warning before she came face to face with a youkai.

A neko demon stood tall and slim before the doorway, eyes slitted and his black hair braided down his back. His pointed elven ears gave away his heritage, as did his unnatural topaz colored orbs, which seemed to twinkle with secret amusement. He was obviously from a higher status, his rich clothes hinting that he worked for a superior class, but if the state of the poor city or old shrine disgusted him, he gave no sign. Topaz eyes flitted from one face to another, flickering across their forms quickly, before he set his gaze on the younger miko. Kagome herself eyed the neko before her, taking in his appearance and submitting it to memory. He seemed familiar, but for the life of her she couldn't understand why.

"Haku-san," Kikyo murmured, nodding in his direction, "I see you haven't changed since the last time I saw you." The neko demon- Haku- turned to the older miko and nodded as well.

"Kikyo-san," he said formally, tilting his head slightly, "the years have been kind to you as well." He slanted his eyes toward Kagome, making the woman stiffen under his glance, "Now I see why you've been coming back and forth here. It seems you've had an apprentice all this time." He turned his head fully to face Kagome, locking gazes with her. "Following your sensei's footsteps, are you? You've definitely grown since our last meeting, but I hope your power matches that of you teacher's," He smiled unnervingly, revealing sharp pointed teeth, "otherwise you will not last long in that ring."

"Haku," Kikyo's voice snapped coldly, catching the demon's attention, "you are here to deliver messages, not ponder about another miko's existence. It is not wise to trifle with us about such a topic." It was then that recognition flashed through Kagome's eyes: this neko had come here years before, to this very shrine, when he had called forth Kikyo to accept her scroll. Back then she had been a little girl, peeking out from behind a wall once she felt the unfamiliar demonic presence. And yet, he looked the same as he always did, seeming not a day older in age when in reality it had been twelve years. Would he have aged at all in the next twenty, maybe hundred years? Sometimes it unnerved her how immortal youkai truly were.

"My apologies," Haku murmured, breaking her out of her thoughts, "I did not mean any offense." Yet even as he said it, his eyes shone with amusement. Seeming to think they had delayed enough time, the youkai reached into his gem adorned satchel and plucked out a scroll, the parchment sealed shut by a golden band. Topaz eyes once again clashing with sapphire orbs, this time formally addressing the younger miko. "Higurashi Kagome," he announced, "your request to compete in the Akuma No Shiren has been accepted. From this moment forth, you represent your city, your heritage, but most importantly your family name." He reached out his clawed hands to deposit his message into the miko's possession, "Do you still stand by this decision?" He had asked the last question with such a solemn caution that had she been anyone else, she would have wavered in this choice. However, she was Kagome Higurashi: the first born of her household, a miko direct descendant of Midoriko, and a woman who had everything to sacrifice for the sake of her family. Without any hesitance she snatched the scroll out of his clawed hold, eyes flashing with determination.

"Yes," she said firmly, daring him to say otherwise, "I stand by my decision." For a moment, they stared at each other, neither gaze wavering, before the neko let loose a low chuckle. That had been her only warning. Suddenly, the scroll in her hand flashed brightly, flaring out in a show of sparks. Kagome watched, jerking in surprise, as the band broke free of the parchment, tendrils of gold loosening their hold on the message. Then, with a speed of a cobra, it snapped forward and caught her arm. She gasped as the material burned her skin, stretching and cementing to ring around her wrist. Before she could do anything, the tendrils slid down and bound itself together, forming a chain of smooth metal just below her hand. The glowing slowly receded, blinking out within a few minutes, and Kagome was left with the gold bracelet secured tightly on her skin. "What the-" She ruthlessly yanked on the band on her wrist, but it only caused her to wince as her skin pulled tightly. She twisted her arm, searching for any kind of clasp, but it was smooth gold metal all the way around. "What just happened?" she asked, slightly frantic, "What did you do?"

"I did nothing," Haku answered with clear amusement shining in his eyes, "that was of your doing." The younger miko snapped her head up to glare at the demon.

"I didn't do anything!" she snapped, still tugging uselessly on the golden band, but stopped when Kikyo rested her hand on her arm. She looked questioningly up at her instructor and found that Kikyo seemed to have expected such a thing to happen.

"That is the Kin no shīru," She explained, pointing to the gold band, "it is a sign of your part in the tournament. It is something that is given to every competitor to ensure their place in the Akuma No Shiren." Kagome blinked as the information set in, looking down at the band and letting out a surprised squeak as the surface suddenly shimmered. Glowing faintly, it slowly carved her name into the metal, followed by a three digit number. She stared at it confusedly.

"That is your number as a participant," Haku said as the number 356 scripted itself into the band, "As you complete your trials, you will rise in rank, which will allow the number to lower. The farther you proceed, the smaller the number will become." Kagome's brows furrowed, absorbing his words as the glowing subsided.

"So," she drawled, "it not only signifies my participation, but also my rank?" she peered at the makeshift bracelet with narrowed eyes, "It seems like so much work for something so simple. Why not just make a scoreboard?"

"Because," He answered with a dark sense of humor, "it also acts like subjugation charm, in a sense." He grinned as her head snapped up with a panicked 'what?!' "It will ensure that you will stand by your word and not abandon your responsibility when you think fit." Her face grew paler and paler as he continued, "If you do anything to go against regulations, you will be reprimanded immediately. However," he smiled, as if he hadn't already caused enough dread, "you yourself stated that you will stand by your decision, so you have nothing to worry about. This merely solidifies your claim." With that he turned to Kikyo, who was regarding him coldly. "I have spent enough time here as it is, I must depart." He turned back to Kagome, "Be sure to read the parchment and to travel to the location addressed. You will have three days to pack your belongings before you must leave." With a final feral grin he turned away, "Best of luck to you, Higurashi." And with that he exited, leaving the shrine ground within seconds.

Kikyo shut the door with an audible click, frowning, before turning to the younger girl. Kagome was still standing there, staring at the scroll in her hand. "Kagome?" she called, snapping the younger miko out of her trance. She smiled assuredly to Kikyo.

"I'm fine," she murmured, looking back down at the parchment, "I think this just sets in the gravity if the situation." She couldn't help but laugh softly, walking out of the room with Kikyo tailing behind her. "It's funny, I've trained for so many years for this, knowing I'd be doing this, but it's totally different when you're actually given the seal of approval." She sighed, stopping just outside her bedroom door. "Hopefully I prepared enough." With that she threw a quick smile at Kikyo before entering her room, closing the door on the woman's solemn face.

Kagome sighed, moving to her bed and sitting down. She set the parchment on her side table and leaned backwards to lie on the mattress. It had finally happened; the day she had worked so hard toward had come. Ten years… would it be enough? Sighing, she looked at the golden bracelet adorning her left wrist, reciting her name and number over and over again in her head. As the letters and numbers swirled through her mind, she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Reaching out she grabbed the scroll and, with careful fingers, unfurled the parchment. Her lips quirked up ruefully as she completely opened the message, one thought resting in her mind as she began to read.

Her fate was sealed.

**And there we go! Hope you guys liked it, please review it if you have the time, critiques are welcomed too!**

**Translations: (in Japanese, taken off of google, so forgive me for any mistakes)**

**_Akuma No Shiren: Trials of Demons_**

_**Kin no shīru: Seal of Gold**_


	2. Nothing Left To Lose

***Slinks into view* Hey there guys! Now, before anyone kills me with any sharp, pointy objects, I do admit that it's been a while. *hides* I've just been really busy, with school starting in literally a week and having to attend to other personal business, so for the wait, I do apologize. So here it ism thank you for all previous reviews, they're much appreciated! Hopefully you guys like it...and not kill me...*laughs nervously* Enjoy! ^_^**

**Edit: there was a weird glitch the forst time i posted this, but now it should be working fine. Sorry about that!**

**All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi**, **but the plot belongs to me!**

* * *

They were waiting for her outside. A few friends, maybe a couple of neighbors, but most importantly her family- the one she was about to leave. She knew they were standing at the base of the shrine, a cab pulled out upfront with her suitcase already piled in. It seemed the time to say farewells was here. Kagome sighed, packing away the last of her items into her duffel bag. Where had all the time gone?

The past three days had passed in a blur, and in those days an unspoken tension lay thickly in the air. Her grandfather had been unusually quiet, grey eyes watching her pack with a mix of pride and sadness. Her mother had pampered her relentlessly in that span of time, as if she finally realized her daughter was finally a woman and these were her last moments to dote. And Souta, he had followed her around like a small shadow, ferociously jumping at the any chance to assist her - as if he questioned whether he would be given the chance to do so again. It was all suffocating as it was bittersweet. And all the while, this relentless empty feeling had been tugging at her. True, she would miss her family terribly- even her grandfather's sutra wielding and Buyo's claw marks on her bedpost - but that was only a part of it. The clinging sorrow was more deep settled, and she vaguely wondered if it was caused by her upcoming ordeal.

The miko frowned, shaking her head a bit as she violently shoved her toothbrush into her bag. No, her sadness had nothing to do with the _Akuma No Shiron_- if anything, she felt apprehensive about that. Dread and sorrow were two completely different things, so what was with the sudden sadness? Zipping the bag forcefully shut, Kagome hummed softly as she successfully packed away the last of her belongings. She stretched, wincing slightly as she heard a few cracks and pops from her spine, before letting her arms dangle uselessly at her sides. The silver duffel bag glared at her expectantly from her bed, as if demanding her to just pick it up and walk out the door without a backward glance, but the girl hesitated. Fingering the strap, her eyes roamed the walls as her feet remained planted on the floor, secretly wanting to stall for just a minute more. As she looked about the small room, she felt a brief smile spread across her lips, a realization setting in as she sadly eyed her quarters.

No, it wasn't what lay ahead of her that made her feel so hollow- it was what she was leaving behind that made her feel so sad. Memories.She absentmindedly brushed her hand against her wooden nightstand, an old, worn thing, but something that had been her loyal companion for years. Her eyes outlined her room slowly, trying to cement every last detail into her mind before she had to leave. Posters from high school still clung mercilessly against the walls, while old plushies from childhood littered her bedpost. And with every little item that crossed her sight, a memory quickly sprung up beside it, pulling her into a stage of nostalgia. When was the last time she had felt burden less, so utterly happy? As she stood there, flashes from her childhood shot through her mind, silhouettes of memories playing out across her vision like a movie. Blue phantoms wisped through the room, shadows of what she used to be, reenacting events that she remembered so fondly.

There, a little five year old Kagome hugged her new kitten protectively in her arms as her mother thundered over mysterious yellow stains in the corner of her room. Here, right on the mattress, a six year old Kagome peered at the face of her baby brother as her mother cradled him on her lap. Over there, in front of the mirror of her closet, her father had swept her up into his arms and had propelled her through the air, laughter tinkling around them like bells as she swung her arms out and pretended to fly. Memory after memory flashed through her mind as she stood there smiling, before grabbing the bag off the bed.

Shouldering her overstuffed duffel bag, Kagome swept her gaze across the room one final time before striding out the door. Even as she walked, though, the film of nostalgia continued to roll, and her feet began retracing the household on their own accord. In the kitchen, when she and her friends had spent day and night to cook for the local festival. In the bathroom, where she had first discovered the amazingness of bubble baths, and had almost drowned the room amidst her awe. Here, in grandfather's room, where he would recite stories to her and Souta about Japanese folklore. The backyard where she had spent days on end training with Kaede and Kikyo, and the first time she had successfully notched and shot an arrow. On and one she went down memory lane, until she had completed a circle around the house.

The girl smiled, leisurely making her way to the front of the shrine, blue shadows slowly drifting away, but stopped abruptly when she neared the main hall. She stayed transfixed in the corner of the living room, eyes dulling as she recalled the memory of this specific place. Smears of blood, taste of tears, and screams that echoed through the night. And finally, crimson eyes that bore searingly into her soul… She involuntarily shuddered, her throat tightening and momentarily constricting airflow. Her hands tightened into fists, and she bit her lips roughly before turning on her heel and making her way to the door. It was not the time to think of such things, she furiously told herself as she willed the sorrow and anger to diminish. It was because of that very incident that she was doing this, and she refused to make the source of her ambition morph into a crutch.

As she walked, she couldn't help but notice the large cracks that decorated the hallway walls, or the almost yellow tinge to the wallpaper. Old furniture fabricated the home, as did other worn possessions, and the cleanliness of their household couldn't disguise its poverty. The shrine was deteriorating, slowly breaking apart with age, and the lack of income was only quickening its demise. Ever since _that night_, she thought bitterly, nothing had been the same. The city they lived in was originally small, already known for its lack of population and wealth, but after her father's sudden passing her world had spiraled out of control. Her family was in danger-whether from demons or petty thugs it didn't matter- they had lost the head of their family, the shrine's business had hit an all-time low, and they were now stuck in a place where desperate people called for desperate action. It unnerved her, knowing they were living in such conditions, and that was when she took responsibility as the oldest child. Ever since that night, she'd realized something crucial, but at the same time, something unsurprising: This world had the potential to be both beautiful and cruel, and only those of the strongest wills and clearest minds could get by. It had only spurred her to become stronger as the years went on. She was Kagome, and she would protect what was hers.

Shaking the thoughts away, she readjusted the strap on her shoulder and opened the front door, taking one last wistful look at her home before shutting the door behind her. Knowing she had stalled enough time, Kagome rushed down the endless amount of stairs, making sure not to trip and fall to an unfortunate death on her way down. _Seriously, death by stairs? _She thought amusedly,_Not much of a heroic way to end_. By the time she made it to the base of the shrine she was heaving, the heavy duffel bag making her shoulder ache faintly. Kami, were the stairs some kind of security system or something? No thug would want to climb it all the way up just to fall to his death on his way down. Righting herself, she finally noticed a tiny crowd of people waiting for her at the front, throwing her some questioning looks from where they stood.

With a smile, the young miko strode over to them, steeling herself for some goodbyes. The moment she stopped in front of them, a chorus of farewells and good wishes were showered over her. Suddenly, she was engulfed by a vicious hug, and she struggled to breathe as Eri, Ayume, and Yuki suffocated her. "Guys!" she choked out, only causing them hold her tighter, much to her dismay, "Guys, I- I can't breathe!" When they sprung apart, she let out a sigh of relief, only to be grasped roughly by the shoulders and shaken wildly by the hands of Eri. The miko sweat dropped as the girls gave her vicious glares.

"You better write to us, 'Gome!" Eri demanded, giving the startled girl another shake.

"We want to hear every little thing that happens, understand?" Ayume piped up, giving Kagome a pointed look. "Especially about any cute demons you see there!" she giggled girlishly.

The miko blinked. "What are you guys doing here? Don't you have work?" The posse immediately closed in on her again, giving her wide eyed looks.

"And miss giving our friend a proper farewell? Oh, it wounds me how little you think of us!" Yuka cried, dramatically clutching her chest. Finally, Ayume stepped forward and gave a bright smile.

"So, good luck and don't die!"

"Ayume! You can't just go around and say that to people!" Eri scolded, and Ayume blushed sheepishly.

"Er, don't get mauled?" she tried, shrugging, but Yuka gave her an exasperated look.

"You're hopeless!" Kagome couldn't help but laugh, leaning over to give her friends another hug before moving back. They had been her companions through high school, and although she wouldn't say that they were perfcet, she did appreciate the laughter she shared with them over the years.

"Now that you guys are done assaulting me," she said amusedly, "shouldn't you get to work? You'll be late." Ayume waved away the input breezily, stating that they'd make it there just fine, but one look at her watch caused Yuka to shriek in surprise. Dragging the two away, Eri threw another smile at the miko and wished her good luck before heading away from the shrine. Kagome waved back cheerily.

"Ye have some interesting friends there, child." An amused, raspy voice called out. Turning back around, sapphire orbs clashed with grey ones. A weathered face smiled at her warmly, and the girl didn't hesitate to throw herself into the elderly woman's arms. She hugged her tightly, suddenly fighting tears as she pulled away from the woman she saw as a grandmother. "Now, now, no need for a sad expression. I'll be seeing ye soon enough in that walled city of yours." Kagome blinked, shocked as she stared at her former instructor.

"You're going to the city? Are you finally going to join Kikyo there, Kaede-san?" She asked happily.

"Yes, she will be accompanying me back home." A cool voice said, and Kikyo was suddenly there in front of her, face still set in a calm expression although her caramel eyes softened upon seeing the young girl. The pupil smiled brightly at her other teacher, and walked up purposely before embracing her.

"Kikyo-san," the girl murmured, "I'm glad the two of you will be there, waiting for me." She pulled away, eyes welling up with tears as she looked at them, before bowing lowly, back aligning to a perfect ninety degree angle. "Arigato," She said softly, voice wavering with feeling, "Thank you both for aiding me for so many years. I would never have been even close to competing had it not been for your training." All those years of working and polishing her, all that time guiding and teaching her…it would follow her forever, as would the gratitude she held for both women. "Thank you, I will miss you both while I'm gone." She straightened, eyes shining with sincerity as she gazed at the two women. Kikyo gave a rare smile, reaching over to squeeze her shoulder comfortingly.

"We have both seen you mature into a strong, independent young woman. Be confident in your abilities and do not falter before anyone." Kikyo said softly, "You will be fine." Kaede nodded in agreement, smiling warmly at her pupil.

"Good luck, Kagome." Her worn voice wished gently, patting the girls head softly, before quickly ushering her to meet her awaiting family. With a tearful smile, the girl turned away and stepped forward. She had only taken two steps before she was brutally attacked by a pile of sutras, the small papers being stuffed roughly into her arms and into her already brimmed duffel bag.

"Ji-chan!" Kagome cried out, jerking away from her grandfather frantically. Sometimes she wished she had something to ward _him _off instead of the supposedly evil spirits. She was halted however by a stern glare from the old man, and if there was one thing that her sutra obsessed grandfather could do, it was to dish out mean looks.

"Girl! Do not doubt the sacred power of the sutras! Those demons will not even think twice to harm you if you have these on!" Her grandfather cried, attempting to stuff a few into the pockets of her cargo pants. With a huff, Kagome ripped off a sutra dangling precariously on her forehead, before beginning to pluck them off her clothes. She pushed the remaining sutras back into his arms, a few of them floating around in the air as others pooled around her feet.

"Ji-chan, I don't think a few scraps of paper are going to do any real damage to full blooded youkai." Kagome grumbled, seeing the affronted look on her grandfather's face. However, to appease him, she stuffed a good amount of sutras into her pockets and in her duffel bag. With an approving nod, the old man smiled, and suddenly Kagome saw the mix of pride and sadness in his eyes that had been there for the past three days. He affectionately patted her head, looking into her sapphire orbs.

"You grew up so fast, and into a miko that would appease all Kami. You've done enough for your heritage, Kagome." He muttered softly, and the girl threw her arms around the man who had been like a second father. She just knew the water works were going to start any minute now…

"Thank you, Ji-chan," she said softly, smiling, "I'll miss you and your crazy sutra episodes, too." She joked, clutching his hands with her own. The old man scowled at her, but it lacked any real anger.

"Go on, ungrateful girl," He muttered gruffly, but not before giving her another warm smile. She laughed, patting him on the arm, before walking up to her mother.

For a moment, there was silence. The women just stared at each other, trapped in a gaze that only a mother and her daughter would be familiar with, before finally her mother rushed forward and hugged her. Arms wound tightly around her form, and the woman belatedly realized that her mother was crying, shoulders shaking with every silent sob. In response she tightened her hold, pouring every emotion she could into that one embrace. No words were needed to be said, nothing needed to be explained; every feeling was understood between them.

"Oh, Momma," she whispered, and finally the wall in her mind broke and the tears were let loose, streaming down her cheeks in silver streaks. She felt safe, secure, in her mother's arms- the same arms that had held her comfortingly throughout every terrible event in her life. "I'll miss you so much." Her mother jerkily pulled away, reaching forward to wipe away her daughter's tears with her thumbs. There was so much emotion in her eyes, her orbs so expressive, and Kagome knew that she had inherited such a trait from her mother. Love, sadness, and deep settled respect all shone through her mother's gaze.

"I am so proud of you, Kagome…" her mother said, smiling softly, and kissed the top of her head. Kagome offered her another wobbly smile, sniffling, before wiping away her own tears. Taking a deep breath, she moved away from her mother, giving her a small grin, before walking up to the last person she had to leave.

Said boy was leaning against the shrine gates, arms crossed as he moodily glared at the cat by his feet. Buyo ignored it, instead happily trotting over to the coming miko and rubbing against her leg. Kagome giggled, crouching down briefly to scratch the feline behind the ears, grinning as she heard him purr contently.

"Seems like even you came down to say goodbye, huh fat cat?" she laughed as the cat seemed to give an indignant look upon insult, before he pranced back over to Souta and proceeded to lick his paw dismissively. Following his trot with her gaze, the woman stood up and frowned as she stared at her younger brother. He was still leaning against the gate, stuck in the same position, but he hadn't acknowledged her presence. He was glaring at the ground now, a red baseball cap hiding any other features, and he remained like that until she stopped a foot from him. "Earth to little brother!" she called, waving her hand in front of his face, "Your dear sister has bestowed her oh so wonderful presence upon you!" she frowned when he didn't even glance at her, then huffed, setting her hands on her hips in a motherly fashion. "Wow, even the cat has more class than you! Is it too much to ask for you to give me a proper goodbye?" Suddenly his head snapped up and Kagome was taken aback by the ferocious glare that he threw at her. _Yup, it's official: he definitely inherited Ji-chan's infamous glaring techniques. _"Woah there, what's wrong, Souta?"

"What's wrong?" he yelled with feeling, jumping up and stepping forward, "What's wrong is that my sister is going off to fight who knows how many demons- not to mention might end up getting herself mauled, or even _killed_ in a worst case scenario- and she thinks she has the right to actually joke about it!" He was ranting, scowling at her, but all she could do was blink in surprise. "And then, of course, there's the fact that no matter how hard I try, no matter how hard any of us try, you end up taking all this responsibility on yourself without so much as a shrug. And now, you're just going to smile and leave and- and-" He sighed, and before her eyes her fourteen year old brother morphed into the same scared little kid she remembered growing up with, "and I'm scared." He ended with finality, all the fight draining from him as he hung his head shamefully. "I'm scared you'll get hurt."

Her surprise slowly melted away into a soft expression, and she found it oddly cute how her usually collected brother was spilling his guts about missing her. It warmed her heart, and she leaned over and grinned in his face, eyes lighting up with a mix of understanding and mirth. And then she promptly smacked him.

"Ow!" he cried, rubbing the back of his head, "What the heck was that for?" he whined, glaring at her again. She glared back at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"For being an idiot!" she said decisively, nodding her head in sage like way. "I'm entering the _Akuma No Shiron- the Trials of Demons_- the place where people literally get in a ring and pummel each other to death. Of course I'm going to get hurt, baka!" Well, okay, not necessarily _to death_, per say, but he got the picture. Then she smacked him again, making him cry out in annoyance. "And," she said, looking at him in annoyance, "for thinking that you have to go and be a macho man and take on the world by yourself. Just because I'm entering doesn't mean it's any of your fault." Souta glared at her again, but then thought better of it and instead glared at the ground and muttered something. "And also," she said in an abruptly soft tone, "for thinking that I'm not coming back." Souta's head snapped back up again, seeing her harsh glare replaced by a warm smile.

"You promise?" he asked, glare hard but tone of voice betraying his façade. She smiled and nodded happily, gesturing to cross her heart. Finally she saw his mouth tilt up into a smile, and she grinned back at him before giving him a stern look.

"Now look here, Champ, grandpa's old-" a shout of outrage from somewhere behind her, "dad's not around, and I'm not going to be here for a little while, so _you_," she declared, poking a finger into his chest, "are going to have to be the man of the house. You got that?" she mock saluted, standing to her full height, even if the effect was lost on her brother, who almost reached her chin, "I'm counting on you, soldier." Grinning, he gave his own mock salute, mirroring the game they used to play as kids.

"Sir, yes, sir." Then Kagome reached out and hugged him tightly, smiling as Souta hugged her back in what he used to call 'an act of utter unmanlines', before stepping away and snatching his hat off to ruffle his hair. He scowled, grabbed his cap and set it back on, before giving her a small smile. She knew then that everything would be fine.

Sighing softly, she made her way to the cab, knowing that the only reason the driver wasn't getting annoyed was for knowing the circumstances in which she was leaving. She had stalled enough time as it was, and if she didn't leave soon she knew there would be consequences. Back straightening and an air of regality surrounding her, she strode purposefully toward her awaiting cab before turning to eye the small crowd once more.

"Goodbye everyone!" she called, waving as she opened the car door, "I'll see you all soon!" She threw in her duffel bag, relieving the pressure on her shoulder, before giving one last smile and getting in. There was no doubt about it, she _would _see them again- she strove to, she hoped to, she _had _to. With a renewed resolve, she quickly snapped the door shut, sparing one last glance at the shrine as the cab began to drive away. Shouts of encouragement echoed through the streets, the voices of her family steadily following her before slowly sinking into a faint call. She leaned her head against the sheer window, watching sadly as the shrine disappeared out of view. A minute passed, then five, and before long she was out of her neighborhood, out of her town, and everything she cherished was a distant memory. The hollowness once again struck painfully in her chest, and lulled by the vibration of the cab, Kagome let the sudden sadness and fatigue drag her into sleep.

* * *

She was painfully yanked out of slumber when the cab suddenly jerked to a halt. Her head, which had been resting against the window, rammed abruptly into the glass, and the sudden impact had her wide awake and wincing. Rubbing her head moodily, Kagome blinked the sleep out of her eyes as she realized just where she was. The transportation stalls.

They were, in a sense, drop off points for contestants entering the _Akuma No Shiron_. Commonly placed in an area surrounded by clusters of city, they were scattered across Japan for people all around the country to have access to. Usually, there was one set at the center of populated cities, being more realistic than creating one for each specific town, and the distance depended on how populated the surrounding cities were. It would be set closer to cities such as Tokyo or Osaka, but a city like hers- Mito, which was considerably less wealthy or productive- had one set in her area much farther away, in order to become a focal point for other less populated towns in the region. Each stall had its own district of cities, and she knew that her's was one that often went unused. It had been something that Kikyo had explained to her when the question was asked, saying that the one in their specific area was barren compared to the other ones in the country because not many from their district willingly entered.

Kagome frowned, opening the cab door and getting out with her duffel bag, swinging it onto her shoulder as she eyed the scenery. Kikyo had been right: it was utterly empty here. Aside from the occasional bystander, there was no sign of any other participants other than herself there. Swallowing back a sudden surge of nerves, the woman quickly shuffled to the back of the cab and pulled out her suitcase from the trunk. Smiling briefly, she quickly paid the driver- giving him a tip for his expenses- and was a bit unnerved when he gave her an almost pitying glance as he eyed her drop off point. He quickly drove off, as if the sight was a dangerous one, and left the girl huffing in annoyance. _It's not like he's the one entering, now is it?_ She thought snidely, before shaking it off. Sighing, she grabbed her luggage and rolled it behind her as she walked forward.

The stall was relatively small in area, no larger than a typical bazaar store, but it still had an official air surrounding it. The building was one of steel, rectangular in shape and form, the only thing marking its surface was a carved image of a crescent moon. The structure itself was fenced in by imposing black gates, and as she walked she could sense a faint youkai aura emitting from it in waves. As if sensing it, the _Kin no shīru _branded around her wrist began to pulse to life, causing the girl to flinch in surprise. Warily, the miko walked towards the only break in the fence aligning the stall, a narrow corridor that was sealed by a platinum door. The closer she got, the louder the golden band thrummed, until it was pulsing almost madly on her left wrist. _Kind of like a homing device,_ she thought vaguely, before stopping in front of the door. Now that she stood by it, she could practically feel the air crackling with power, drifting through from the other side of the door. Her reiki fizzled in response, and the girl stood there awkwardly as she confusedly looked around. The platinum door, in reality, seemed to act like a wall instead of an actual passage way, for she noticed it had no real handle or knob. It was smooth, and undoubtedly strong, and other than a faint outline of a latch at the top, the girl couldn't see anything else. She was at a loss; what was she supposed to do?

She unconsciously reached out her left wrist and traced it along the door, momentarily forgetting about the golden band adorning it, so when said band began to jerk and pulse violently she almost shrieked in surprise. Suddenly a gold flash shot forth, briefly blinding her with its intensity, before she heard a loud click and sound of knobs turning. Then the platinum doorway creaked open, sliding slowly upwards in a way that let her know it hadn't been used in a while. It finally opened completely, and after taking a breath to calm herself, Kagome cautiously stepped through. The moment her luggage passed through the entrance, her _Kin no shīru _flashed again, and the platinum door slid shut behind her with an audible whir and click. She swallowed. _Well, _she thought nervously,_ that totally didn't give off any creepy vibes._

Straightening her spine, the girl took a glance around and blinked in surprise. For all its formidable appearance, the interior of the building was relatively normal, if not small. Once again, that may have to do with the surrounding cities' lack of status. The walls were still that of steel, and the air had a nice crisp feel to it, but most importantly, the building was absolutely silent. Aside from the occasional seat or decor, the room was empty. Scanning the quarters briefly, her eyes narrowed onto a small hall at the end of the room, where the crackling energy she sensed earlier was still coming from. Following her instincts, and the still pulsing band on her wrist, she quickly made her way to the awaiting room. However, before she could even lift a finger, the door suddenly swung open, glinting silver with its speed, and Kagome came face to face with a familiar pair of brown eyes. Said eyes reflected her surprise and recognition, and their owner called out her name in awe,

"Kagome-san?" The man asked, blinking owlishly at the woman standing before him.

"Hojo- san?" the girl gaped a bit before tilting her head confusedly. "What are you doing here?" The man was a local from her very town, a friend to her in high school, and a painfully oblivious boy who couldn't understand her lack of romantic affection for him. She had always felt bad in high school for gently chiding away his advances- because, really, he was a nice guy- but the man just didn't comprehend the fact that she wasn't interested, and also oddly made her feel guilty and awkward all at the same time. She hadn't known what had happened to him after they'd graduated, but now it all seems clear. She eyed the former classmate before her, noticing the way he fidgeted. The man blushed slightly under her scrutiny- unknowingly allowing her to realize he still had that crush on her, much to her dismay- and hurriedly explained to the miko.

"My family runs the stall in this particular area, Kagome-san, and has been for generations. Today is actually the first time I get to run the place on my own." He answered, gesturing to the establishment with his hand vaguely. Then he furrowed his eyes confusedly, "But what exactly are you doing here?" Then his eyes widened as realization sunk in, and he stared at her in shock as he stuttered his next question, "You- You're not actually…participating- I mean, are you seriously…?" Kagome smiled, a bit ruefully, before showing off her left wrist, where the _Kin no shīru _glowed proudly in its golden glory.

"Yes, I'm competing in the _Akuma No Shiren_." She answered, watching as his face contorted in a mixture of pity and scandalous appraisal. The look only served to irritate her in its unconsciously conceding ways. But honestly, if she hadn't been competing, she wouldn't have exactly made it through the door in the first place, right? Pasting on a smile, the woman pulled at her suitcase and gave Hojo a questioning look.

"So, where exactly do I go from here, Hojo?" the question seemed to snap him out of his thoughts, and he blushed again in embarrassment before gesturing her to follow him.

"My apologies, Kagome, I just didn't expect anyone to actually arrive. Few, if any, people from around here come to participate in the tournament." He murmured, guiding her through the building and leading her farther to the back. "Though I do remember my father saying that Kikyo-san had come here the last time the tournament was held." Kagome smiled, pleased with any kind of implication to her distant cousin.

"Yes, she had entered the last Akuma No Shiren ten years ago, and managed to come out a victor as well." She said gladly, proud of her instructor's accomplishments. It was rare for a human to actually succeed in the trials, much less a woman from a city like Mito, but Kikyo had worked hard and had fought mercilessly to get where she was now. "She actually came back and forth from the Courts in order to train me." She said, following him as he led her through another door. Hojo blinked in shock at the information, before smiling at the miko.

"Well then, you should be prepared when it comes to the actual trials." He said, but then his expression turned solemn as he turned a corner, and Kagome was left to quizzically stare at the sight before her. They had made their way into a room that had walls cemented by glass, reflecting off the sun's rays as it gave the people inside a look at the lush garden surrounding it outside. With a quick glance, Kagome deemed the sight serene and peaceful, knowing the glass was thick enough to offer protection to the important structure in the middle. There, standing at the center of the room, was a worn well house, secured by a fence similar to that surrounding the building. Immediately, she knew the well inside had been touched by magic, for the waves of energy from before were originating powerfully from within the well house. She watched, curious, as Hojo reached beneath the collar of his shirt and pulled out a brass key, hung on his neck by a thick chain. He stepped forth and slotted in the key, twisting it, before the gate swung open and he gestured her to follow. Spine tingling, she entered behind him.

The air was absolutely pulsing, crackling with an aura that was both unfamiliar and relaxing. Her reiki spiked in response, and her Kin_ no shīru_ pulsed sporadically on her wrist in a quick rhythm. Sapphire eyes widened as she spotted the well, a squared structure made of thick wood, emitting a blue aura that only glowed brighter the closer she came. Swallowing, she peered down the well, and found that it was deep enough for the bottom to go unseen; instead, the blue glow allowed shadows to dance precariously at the inner lining of the well. So, this was what Kikyo had described to her as the Bone-Eater's Well. According to her, this was her only way of transportation for the Tournament lying ahead of her. Her head snapped up when she heard some scuffling, and she looked at Hojo, who had stayed unusually quiet, wearing a strange expression on his face.

"This is it, Kagome-san." He said, pointing to the pulsing well, "Just jump through and it will carry you to your destination." The girl looked at the well warily, before grabbing her suitcase and tossing it into the well below. There was a blinding flash of blue light, and then a strong wind spun up inside the well, making her raven locks float a bit in the air, before the glowing receded and her luggage was gone. Kagome blinked, curiosity and dread mixing inside her in an odd blend, before turning to Hojo.

"Thank you for leading me here, Hojo-san," she smiled, touching his arm lightly in gratitude. The man blushed, and something flashed across his brown eyes. She shrugged, adjusting her duffel bag's strap on her shoulder before sitting on the lip of the well and sliding her legs forward. Legs dangling into the abyss, she was about to jump into her fate when suddenly her arm was grasped from behind, stilling her. Confused, she turned back to Hojo, who held her arm hostage in his grasp, and blinked at the burning emotion in his gaze. "Hojo-san?" she asked warily.

"Before you go," he said in the most solemn voice she ever heard, "I have to ask you: Why?" She froze, eyes widening at the sudden question, and Hojo squirmed at her reaction before trudging on, "Why would you willingly enter in this tournament? I know you're aware of some of the brutality that unfolds there, yet you still chose to leave. Is it even worth the risk of your health?" he asked, the inquiry shining brightly in his brown gaze. The girl didn't answer for a moment, suspended in a place where reason and memory blurred inside her mind. "Is it worth what you're fighting for?"

Her gazed snapped up at the last question, and the man was taken aback by the ferocity and emotion in her gaze. "Of course it is," she said steadily, gazing at him levelly, "My family's safety, along with my personal reasons, is more than enough to risk my life over." She would not stand by and watch what had happened that night repeat for the rest of her family. She would not wait to see them perish in these conditions, or live with such danger residing at their doorway. No, she would never be helpless again. "They are worth everything I'm willing to give." Hojo frowned, eyebrows creasing, as he looked at her steely sapphire gaze. He could see a fire burning inside her eyes, crackling with resolve and power.

"And if you fail?" he voiced the question no one had dared ask her during her departure, and despite its negative connotations, she felt a bit of respect for the man who had the guts to pose such an inquiry. She looked at him dead in the eye before answering.

"Then I would have gambled away myself for a lost cause," she said, smiling ironically, "But it's still worth it." She glanced back at the bottomless fall before her, and she felt Hojo's hold on her slip away. "Because this is my last chance," for her family, for her namesake, for her home, "and I have nothing left to lose." With those last words, she pushed forward, jumping into the black abyss beneath her.

The well's aura spiked up around her in response, blue light flashing from a focal point she couldn't determine, and a strong gust of air blue across her body with a vengeance. The energy only became stronger as she tumbled down, thrumming against her body with its magic, and Kagome fluttered her eyes as she willingly fell through the portal. Shadows danced at her peripheral vision, and blue wisps curled around her form in an almost reassuring manner. Her body tingled, her aura stretched, and her golden band pulsed once, twice, three times. Then her eyes closed, basking in the rush, and she was being pulled towards her awaiting destination.

* * *

**And there it is! Phew, that was long, hopefully it didn't bore you guys too much. If anything, this is a filler chapter in a sense, but hold tight: there will be more action in the next chapter! Hope you guys liked it, please review or leave critiques, everything is welcome! ^_^**


End file.
